


The spider and the mutant

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Webs and illusions [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Domestic X-Men, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jean Grey Lives, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mutant Powers, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Logan (X-Men), Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Logan (X-Men), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After the events of civil war, Peter just wants to become an official avenger and maybe ask his friend and new student Olivia out for homecoming. Unfortunately, fate doesn't seem to work with him.He's not the only one keeping secrets as Olivia has a couple of things to hide as well. As the villainous Vulture makes his plans, Peter has to balance being Spider-man and student life. Things get even more complicated when Tony Stark takes an interest in Olivia
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Original Female Character(s), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Webs and illusions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Student life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

"Hey kid. Wake up. It's time for school." Logan's gruff voice pulled the sixteen year old from her sleep. She groaned and turned around in her bed. "I don't wanna go to school." She moaned. "Well, though shit. You have to. Come on or I'll carry you from that bed. You know what that means" Logan replied and she slowly sat up, knowing that it wasn't an empty threat. "Okay, okay. I'm up. Now, get out." She muttered.

"Jeez, you can clearly see it's Monday again." Logan said as he walked out of the room. "Screw you." Olivia called after him and he raised his middle claw in answer. Shaking her head with a small smile, Olivia got herself ready. After dressing and putting the right things in her bag, she joined the others for breakfast. "Morning, professor." She greeted at seeing Charles Xavier reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Olivia. Did you sleep well?" He asked with a warm smile and she nodded, rubbing her eyes. 

"Yeah, although I could've gone without the Logan-shaped wake-up call." She answered. "If I didn't wake you up, you'd sleep until one in the afternoon." Logan retorted. "Well, yeah. That's what being a teenager is all about." She replied as she sat down to eat. "Any problems at school, Olivia?" One of her teachers, Jean asked in a concerned tone. 

Ever since getting there at the age of six, Jean and Storm had quickly become mother-figures for the young mutant. Olivia shook her head. "Not really. I just keep to myself, they think I'm simply a weirdo and leave me alone, except for the occasional bully, but MJ makes sure that they mostly leave me alone." She answered with a shrug and everyone nodded.

"Although, Peter's been acting a bit odd lately. He's acting shifty like he's hiding something and it's bothering both me and Ned." Olivia continued with a thoughtful face. "Well, that's all fascinating, but if you don't hurry up and eat your breakfast, you're gonna miss your first class." Logan told her. "Yes, _dad_." The girl replied, dodging the half-hearted scuff that the old mutant aimed at her. A few minutes later, Kurt dropped Olivia off in an alley close to her school. "Thanks, Kurt." She said with a smile.

"No problem, Olivia. See you on Friday. Call us if anything happens." Kurt replied, before teleporting away. Taking a deep breath, Olivia walked the last few metres to her school. That was the deal that she had made with the professor and Logan when she wanted to try a normal school. Because her powers were mostly harmless and based on her emotions, she didn't risk hurting anyone.

Logan really didn't like the idea of her going to a school with normal humans, but they finally managed to make a compromise after several hours of talking. From Monday to Friday, she'd go to a normal high-school and on the weekends, she'd go back to the institute to continue her training as long as she also meditated at least one hour a day. 

Hearing her name being called, she smiled at seeing Ned wave at her. "There you are, Olivia. I was worried that you were going to be late." He said as Olivia joined him. "I'm always a pain to wake up at Monday, but I learned my lesson to get up when uncle Logan lifted me up and dumped me into an ice-cold bath." She answered and he chuckled. "He did not!" He protested."Oh, he did. I was soaked and shivering from head to toe." She insisted and he laughed as an out-of-breath Peter joined them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He asked, shooting Olivia a shy smile, which she returned. "Olivia just told me that her uncle once dumped her into an ice-cold bath to wake her up." Ned answered and Peter burst out into laughter. "Why do I have no trouble seeing that?" He asked while still laughing. "Hey!" Olivia said in a mock-insulted tone, before the first bell rang and they hurried to their first class.

As they were working, Peter leaned close to Olivia. "My aunt says you're welcome for dinner, if you want." He said awkwardly and she smiled at him. "If I ever missed an opportunity to turn down May Parker's famous food, I'm probably six feet underground." She said and he immediately beamed at her, before their teacher scolded them for talking. 

Once school was over, Peter took Olivia and Ned over to his house. "Hey, Mrs. Parker." Olivia greeted as she walked in after Peter. "How many times did I tell you to just call me May?" The woman asked with a warm smile. "Ten times, last time I checked. However, I think uncle Charles would literally get a heart-attack if I addressed someone so informally." Olivia answered and May laughed. "Exactly, how many uncles and aunts do you have?" Ned asked and Olivia actually thought for a small minute. 

"At least four uncles, three aunts and several cousins." She answered cheerfully. "Wow, big family." Peter commented with a smile and she chuckled. "Big family indeed, but I wouldn't change them for anything." She said. "What about your parents?" Ned asked, only to immediately regret it when her face fell and became closed-off. "My mom died when I was four and I haven't had contact with my dad since I was six." She relied stoically.

"I'm so sorry." Ned whispered horrified and she gave him a small smile. "You didn't know." She replied, before an awkward Peter and May changed the subject to get rid of the tension in the room.animated conversations were going all around the table during dinner, although everyone was smart enough not to bring up Olivia's family again. May insisted on driving Ned and Olivia home to make sure they'd be safe.

Once inside her rented apartment, Olivia took a deep breath, unconsciously scratching at a thin white line that ran down her upper arm. Sitting down at her desk, she powered up her laptop and got to work. Reaching a certain website, she started to look something up, only to get a "FILE NOT FOUND" message across her screen. She sat back at that, being able to guess what that meant. Sighing, she turned the laptop off. Changing into her pyjamas, she sat down on her bed and closed her eyes as she tried to meditate.

However, the usual calmness that came with meditation was disrupted by memories of screams of pain and a male voice yelling. Opening her eyes and taking deep breaths, she noticed how everything in her apartment looked different. Taking another deep breath, she managed to turn everything back to normal. Giving up on meditating tonight, she got under the covers and lied down, quickly falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have ten other stories running, but this idea wouldn't let go. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Nightmares and school

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Stupid, useless freak!!!! Maybe this will help you obey!!!_

Olivia's eyes shot open as she woke up with a very loud gasp. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she blindly reached for an old, stuffed dog that she had gotten from her mother before everything had gone to hell. Finding it, she pulled it close and buried her nose in its old fur, closing her eyes as she fought the tears that were threatening to show themselves. 

"Damn you, you asshole." She hissed to no one in particular, before taking another deep breath. Giving up on sleep for now, she sat up and picked up her phone, calling the one person she knew would always be there for her. " _Hey kid. You do realise it's the middle of the night, right?_ " Logan asked gruffly as he had been roughly woken up by his phone. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just..... I had the dream again." Olivia answered slowly with a wince. " _Ah, shit. What brought it up this time?"_ Logan asked and Olivia sighed deeply. 

"Ned accidentally brought up my parents, but don't blame him. He didn't know." She said. Logan cursed under his breath. _"One of these days, I'm gonna walk into the place the bastard works at and kill him. Laws be damned."_ He growled. "Don't bother. I can't find his profile on the site anymore, which means he's probably fired." Olivia replied, a smile on her face at hearing his protective tone. _"Oh, good. He deserves to be without a job."_ Logan said.

Olivia sighed again. "I just don't get why I still remember it. I was barely out of the toddler stage." She muttered trying to stay calm _. "The professor said that while you don't have telepathy or telekinesis like him and Jean, your powers are still mind based. Your mind is stronger than a normal person, which is probably why you remember it._ " Logan answered. "I'm so tired of him haunting me after so many years." Olivia sighed. 

_"Well, take it from someone who knows all too well what it's like: it will very likely never go away, but you can learn to live with it. Just remember that you're safe. The bastard will never find you again. We will literally kill him if he does. You have us and your friends at school. You're not alone_ " Logan told her and she showed a smile at that. "I'm glad I got you guys." She whispered and she could almost feel him grin at hearing that. He may act gruff and uncaring, but once you got his friendship, you'd always have it

 _"And I know for a fact that we're glad to have you. By the way, you just missed your "aunt Missy" today."_ Logan continued and she groaned as she could just imagine the teasing smirk on his face as he said it. "Is she still angry at me for giving her that nickname?" She asked _. "Nah. She's gotten used to it and she's actually honoured that you used her chosen name to make your nickname."_ Logan said

Olivia smiled at hearing that. "It was my pleasure." She said, before looking at her alarm clock. It was half past three in the morning and she had to get up on seven. "I think I'm gonna try to get some sleep." She muttered _. "You sure we don't call you in sick or something?"_ Logan asked and she shook her head, before remembering that he couldn't see it. "Nah. The boys won't make it throughout the day without me." She said with a small laugh

He laughed too, before they said goodbye and hung up. Lying back down, she grabbed a small medallion from underneath her shirt and opened it. Even in the dark, she could still see the picture within: her as a baby and her overjoyed parents smiling as they held her in their arms. "Why did you have to die, mom? Things became so bad after that." She muttered, before closing it and putting it back underneath her shirt. Rolling on her side, she closed her eyes and thankfully fell into a dreamless sleep.

Far too soon after that, her alarm went off. Like a zombie, she got up, dressed, ate breakfast and went to her bus stop once she had everything. Walking inside the bus, she found Michelle and sat down next to her. "You look like you were just raised from the dead." The other girl said bluntly and Olivia scoffed. "What a coincidence, because that's exactly how I feel." She muttered.

Michelle looked her up-and-down. Olivia was one of the only people, who didn't think she was weird or if she did, still tried to be her friend. She had noticed some strange things about the girl as well. Most notable was the facts that she lived alone and that she never went to her apartment during the weekends. She had checked and Olivia had never used the school bus on Friday afternoons. 

She had tried to follow, but the girl had literally disappeared once she reached a certain alley. Then, there were those aunts and uncles she talked about at times if she wanted to. Michelle most certainly knew that her friend was hiding something, but she wouldn't push for now as the girl never pushed her. "You okay?" She finally asked. "Just a bad night's sleep. That's all." Olivia answered, rubbing her face tiredly. "Oh look. The two freaks are sitting together. How cute." One of the popular girls said with a mocking tone. 

Michelle noticed Olivia slight, almost minuscule flinch at hearing that comment and immediately glared at the snobbish girl, sending a snide remark back to her. Normally, Olivia completely brushed off comments like that, but today clearly wasn't one of those days "Don't listen to her." She murmured to her friend, rubbing her back as the bus continued to ride to the school.

At school, Ned and Peter noticed Olivia's tired stance as well and gave her concerned looks. "Are you alright?" Peter asked softly. "Didn't sleep well last night. Nothing more." She said. "Oh no. That's my fault, isn't it? Because I brought up... that subject." Ned asked in panic after getting a warning look from Peter not to bring it up again. "No. It's not your fault, Ned." Olivia reassured him, even though it really had been his fault. 

She rubbed her face again and sighed. "Man, I must look like a complete mess." She muttered under her breath as they walked towards their first class of the day as a group. "You don't. You look really nice." Peter said shyly and Olivia immediately smiled at him in gratitude. "Thanks Peter." She said and he grinned back at her. Despite her repeated reassurances that she was fine, Olivia noticed her friends keeping an eye on her through the day. She especially caught Peter looking at her often, before quickly looking away

Even Michelle glanced at her every so often to make sure that she really was alright. She couldn't stop her small, touched smile at noticing it even if she actually tried. Her friends clearly cared about her and that was the best feeling ever. Logan was right. As long as she had her family at the institute and her friends at school, she wouldn't be alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll go into the movie. I promise


	3. Finding out secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few days after the nightmare, it was weekend again. On Friday afternoon, Olivia waited until everyone was gone, before walking down the street and into the alley. Kurt was waiting for her and quickly teleported her back to the institute. "Welcome back, Olivia." Jean greeted her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her with her. "Oh, come on. Is this really necessary?" Olivia groaned, knowing what was going to happen. 

"Logan asked me and the professor to check if you were alright." Jean replied as she led Olivia down to the basement. "It was one nightmare. I didn't get any more after that." The girl insisted. "Still, let me check briefly, just in case. We don't want the whole mansion to be turned upside down again now, do we?" Jean asked with a small laugh and Olivia sighed. "One time. That was _one_ time! _"_ She replied, even as Jean led her to the examination table where Charles and Logan were already waiting. Logan scoffed at hearing her words

"One time too many. I swear my room never looked the same again." He said and Olivia glared at him as she went to lie down. "And it never _will_ look the same again once I'm done with it. You ratted me out." She growled. "Logan was just worried about you, Olivia. It has been a while since you've had a nightmare about what happened." Charles told her soothingly as he moved his chair behind her head. 

"That's because you guys know better than to bring that or anything related up." Olivia muttered as she closed her eyes, tried to relax and let Charles do what he did best. The telepath carefully went into the girl's mind and checked if there were any lasting consequences to the nightmare. He felt her flinch when he brought up the nightmare and soothed her until she slowly calmed down.

He felt rare anger when he saw the man that should've protected the girl in front of him, instead harmed her for something that she couldn't control. He damped the pain of the memory as best as he could. He had once offered to remove it completely, but she had refused, stating that the bad memories were a part of her just as much as the good ones were. He gently pulled out again. "I don't see anything that could complicate you staying at the school." He said as his wheelchair rolled back. "Thank God." Olivia muttered as she sat up. 

They talked for a few minutes, before Olivia stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to redecorate Logan's room." She said with a grin, before quickly running out of the room. "Oh no, you don't." Logan replied, immediately running after her and easily catching up to her. Lifting her up, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her back, the girl laughing all the way.

"Hey, professor. Could you wipe the idea from her mind, please?" He asked as Charles and Jean laughed, before Logan put Olivia down and they walked away together, play-fighting all the way. Jean and Charles watched them go. "I worry about her. She's strong, but even the strongest have their breaking point." Charles said and Jean nodded. "We'll keep a close eye on her. Maybe we need to put someone in her apartment." She suggested. 

"She's not going to like that." Charles said and she shrugged. "Maybe not, but it'll ease my mind to know that there's someone around to protect her. I know you had an agreement, but she isn't even allowed to live alone, even if the landlord is an old friend of yours." She replied stubbornly. "Do you want to stay with her? I can take over your classes." Charles asked and she nodded after a few seconds of thinking. "While we're on the subject: have you found him?" She asked and he nodded in answer, his expression grim as he knew who she meant

"Yes. He's in Europe at the moment. It seems that he's keeping himself low for now. I'll ask Erik to keep an eye out for him once he's there, just in case. We both know how much Raven loves her." Her mentor replied and she nodded again. "It still surprises me how fast Olivia won her over by simply saying that she was pretty." She said with a chuckle and he laughed too, before they left as well. 

Over the next couple of days, Olivia caught up with the students at the school, did her homework and continued her training. They did tell her that Jean would join her during the week and she sighed, but agreed. On Sunday, Jean told her that she was becoming really good in keeping her focus "Well, the meditation really helps a lot." She said and Jean smiled at that. "Very good. Alright, let's try it one more time." She replied and Olivia concentrated again 

On Monday, it was time to go to school again and Kurt dropped her off in a different alley to make sure she wouldn't get predictable. Walking into the school, she found Michelle waiting for her. "Hey there, loser. Where were you?" She asked with no bite in her voice "With family. I always go to them during the weekend." Olivia answered casually. "Is that why you're never in the bus on Monday morning or Friday afternoon?" Michelle asked with a sceptical look and she nodded. "An uncle always picks me up and drives me home and back." She answered. 

Michelle hummed, before leaving her alone. Walking towards the locker, she smirked at seeing a distracted Peter. Sneaking up to him, she slapped the locker next to him, making him jump. "Jesus Olivia." He muttered as she chuckled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You know how I am." She said with a laugh as Ned joined them as well. "Hey guys. Are we're still building the Lego Deathstar?" He asked. 

"Of course." Olivia replied, ignoring the whispers from a group of popular girls nearby. Something you quickly learned as a mutant was to ignore the things people said about you. However, Peter said that he wasn't sure as he had his internship at Stark Industries. Both Ned and Olivia gave him bummed out faces. "Peter, I get that this internship is important to you, but don't forget that you have friends as well." Olivia said.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. How about you start with it and I'll help you finish it?" Peter offered. Olivia and Ned shared a look and shrugged, agreeing with it for now. Throughout the day, Olivia noticed Peter looking extremely hyper and impatient, like he couldn't wait for school to be over. She sat next to him and Ned during lunch and both boys were staring at one of the popular girls Liz. "Did Liz get a new top? She looks nice" Peter asked and Olivia rolled her eyes, ignoring the slight sting of jealousy in her chest and reminding herself that they were just friends.

"You look nice too." Peter suddenly said to her, surprising her. She let a smile grow on her face as her heart fluttered. "Thanks. It helps when you don't look like a zombie." She replied, giving Michelle a pointed look. The girl just stuck out her tongue towards her. Peter smiled at seeing Olivia joke around again after her tired state of last week. He was still worried about her, even if she looked alright. 

Once school was out, Ned and Olivia went to the former's apartment to start building. "It's not as fun without Peter." Ned murmured after a while after they had managed to build the basis. Olivia hummed in answer. "You're right. Let's go to his apartment and wait for him there." She said and he happily agreed. His mom dropped them off at Peter's apartment and May quickly let them into the apartment. 

"Peter isn't here yet, but you're welcome to wait in his room." She said and they happily obeyed. Sitting on Peter's bed, they talked and waited for their friend, until they heard the window open. They both stared as Peter crawled on the ceiling in a spider-man suit and closed the door, before landing on the floor and turning around, immediately realising he was busted at seeing them. Ned dropped the half-built death star and started to freak out, before Peter calmed him down and told him to keep it a secret. After much reluctance, he agreed 

Peter turned towards Olivia with an extra pleading look on his face. "You think you can keep this a secret too, Olivia?" He asked and she shrugged in answer. "Sure. I've been keeping the fact that I am a mutant a secret ever since the start of the school year." She replied casually and both Peter and Ned stared at her. "YOU'RE A-" They started, before she quickly covered their mouths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	4. Talks and invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"This is amazing. I'm friends with both a mutant and spiderman." Ned whispered once the boys had calmed down enough. "You're not freaked out?" Olivia asked. Her aunts and uncles had always warned her to be careful with revealing her secret. both Peter and Ned immediately shook their heads. "It's freaking awesome, but aren't you supposed to be at that Xavier's school?" Peter asked.

"Where do you think I go to each weekend?" Olivia asked in return. Both boys made sounds of understanding, before Ned gasped. "Wait, all those aunts and uncles that you always talk about. They're the X-men, aren't they?" He squealed softly and Olivia grinned as she nodded. "Who's your uncle Logan?" Ned asked. "Wolverine." Olivia answered, this going on for a bit, before Peter interrupted. "What are your powers?" He asked, relieved that the girl he liked had powers too and wouldn't think him weird 

"Illusions mostly and I can heal minor injuries. Watch this." Olivia answered, before closing her eyes and concentrating. It almost seemed that her body rippled, before a carbon copy of Peter was standing in her place. "Cool." Peter and Ned breathed and she grinned in answer as she blushed. "I don't have the voice though. I'm still working on that. After all, I'm only making you believe I look like Peter" She said

Ned immediately laughed at hearing the female voice seemingly coming out of his best friend's mouth. Knocking on the door quickly made Olivia revert back to normal as May entered, her cooking having failed. Peter had quickly pulled of hits suit and had thrown in in the closet, so she didn't see it. She invited Olivia and Ned to takeout, but Peter quickly said that they had to home and she conceded.

"Remember guys. Don't tell anyone I'm a mutant." Olivia begged. "Of course not, Liv. Your secret is safe with us, just like Peter's is." Ned promised and Peter agreed. "Thanks." Olivia said in relief, kissing them both on the cheek, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her to let Peter change. Ned grinned, but Peter became as red as a tomato and sputtered. Suddenly, Peter realised something and frowned. "I wonder if her being a mutant has to do with her having no contact with her dad." He said slowly 

"What do you mean?" Ned asked in concern, not fully understanding what that had to do with it. "Well, everyone knows that not every parent reacts well to their children being mutants." Peter muttered as he pulled on a shirt and pants and his friend gasped as he understood what he was implying. "Oh no." He breathed, before May knocked again as she would bring Ned and Olivia home.

Arriving at her apartment, Olivia still had to get used to the fact that Jean was now there as well. "How was Peter?" The woman asked. "He was good. He did climb in through the window and crawled on the ceiling in a Spider-man suit, but he was good." Olivia answered and Jean choked on her drink. "Peter is Spider-man?" She asked in shock and Olivia nodded. 

"Yeah and I may or may not have told him and Ned that I'm a mutant to calm Peter down." She said sheepishly and Jean sighed. "How did they react?" She asked, ready to call the professor if they had reacted badly. "They freaked out, but in a good way. Ned thought it was the coolest thing ever that he's friends with both Spider-man and a mutant and Peter seemed glad that he wasn't the only weird one in our friend group." Olivia answered and Jean sighed in relief. "Okay. That's good." She commented, before changing the subject.

"You know, I have been going around the apartment while you were gone and exactly how much time have you spend here the past few weeks? Because a lot of things were dusty." She said and Olivia grinned sheepishly. "Not a lot anymore. I'm usually at Peter's or Ned's place and I'm at the mansion during the weekends. I really only spend week nights and mornings here." She answered

"Well,I hope you don't mind if that's going to change a bit. I don't want to spend all day here alone." She said. "Hey, you volunteered to come and live here." Olivia reminded her and Jean gave her a mock glare, sending a half-hearted swipe towards her honorary niece, which she dodged with a laugh. Jean quickly started to laugh as well, happy that her niece had been accepted by her friends. 

The next day at school, Ned continuously and quietly asked Peter and Olivia about their powers and if he could be the former's "guy in the chair. Olivia shook her head and laughed at that question. "You really watch to many movies Ned." She said "Says the girl who freaked out watching "Brokeback Mountain." You made people think we were watching a horror movie." Ned shot back and she grinned. "I just hate that movie as much as that angel from "Supernatural" hates "Titanic." She replied, much to her friend's amusement. 

During gym, after an instructional video by Captain America, Peter telling them that he had once stolen the guy's famous shield, the guys were doing push-ups, while the girls were sitting on the Tribunes, gossiping. Olivia was sitting to the side and grinned as she heard them gossip about Spider-man. _'If only they knew that he was right in front of them.'_ She thought to herself as she watched Peter work out with Ned's help.

"So, when are you going to tell him you like him?" Michelle suddenly asked her. "MJ!!!" Olivia immediately hissed and she grinned. "What? Don't tell me the thought never came up in your mind. You like him and he likes you. It's clear as day really." She replied, before Ned suddenly shouted that Peter knew Spider-man to impress Liz. Peter quickly lied he had met him during his internship.

One of their main bullies, Flash, immediately scoffed. "Yeah, right. Next you're gonna tell me Oddity Olivia knows the X-men." He laughed, pointing at the girl. Olivia immediately sent Ned a threatening look, telling him not to say anything. "Well, I wouldn't go that far." Ned said, desperate to keep his promise. Flash laughed again and goaded Peter in inviting Spider-man to Liz's party and the girl didn't mind, inviting both Peter and Olivia as well and the girl gulped as this would be her first normal party in more than a decade. 

Parties at the mansion were a lot different as was expected. She hoped that things would go right, but first, she had to interrogate Ned. "What the hell were you doing?" She hissed once it was lunchtime. "I thought that this was our chance to stop being the weirdos and hanging around with the cool kids and besides, Peter has a crush on Liz." Ned quietly defended himself. 

"So you throw him under the bus?" Olivia asked, ignoring the small sting of jealousy at the same time as Peter said something else. "I don't have a crush on Liz." The boy protested. "Come on, Pete. You clearly have a crush on someone and Liz is by far the most popular girl at school." Ned said. "That doesn't immediately mean that I have a crush on her." Peter hissed.

"Then who do you have a crush on Peter?" Michelle asked as she joined them as well, again with the very same grin on her face as earlier with Olivia and just heard his last words. "No one." Peter replied quickly, too quickly. "Sure." Michelle answered, not believing him in the slightest and giving her friend a look. "Can we change the subject, please?" Olivia asked with a slightly red face and Peter happily agreed. They spend the rest of the break discussing the party and what they would wear during it."I haven't really gone to someone's party in a long time." Olivia muttered.

"That's sad." Michelle commented, trying to be a bit more gentle with the girl than she was with others. Olivia made a face at that, before the bell rang again and they had to go to their next class. "They don't have parties at the mansion?" Peter whispered. "Of course they do, but that's pretty much a home party for me." Olivia commented. That afternoon, the girl went home with her first party invitation in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	5. A stupid party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Jean set Olivia off at Peter's house. The girl was wearing a modest green dress with a thin red scarf wrapped around her neck for appearance more than actual warmth and her hair styled back. "Call me if anything happens." Jean told the girl and she nodded before stepping out of the car. Getting buzzed in and knocking on the right door, it was opened by Peter, who immediately stared at her. 

"Wow... you look really nice." He said and she smiled as she blushed slightly. "Thanks. You look rather handsome too." She said and he grinned, before remembering his manners and letting her in. "Hey Ned. Nice hat." Olivia commented and Ned smiled. "Thanks. You look awesome. That scarf almost looks like a cape." He said and Olivia immediately rearranged her scarf to let its ends hang off her back and struck a dramatic pose, which made the boys laugh. "All you need is a dramatic wind." Peter said with a laugh. 

"And superpowers." May interjected as she entered the room and the three teens refused to look at each other as they followed the woman to her car. May set the three off at Liz's house in the suburbs and told them to have fun. They scrambled out of the car and looked at the big house. "Jeez. What do her parents do for a living?" Olivia asked as she stared 

Sure, she was used to the mansion, but a lot of people lived there. This was a home for just one family of three as far as she knew. They walked inside as the boys discussed the plan. "Can't believe you guys went to this lame party." MJ said from beside them, startling Ned and Peter, but making Olivia smirk. "I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, MJ." She said. 

MJ smirked back at her. "Touche." She replied, before walking away. After that, they were greeted by Liz. "I'm so happy you came. There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself." She told them with a smile. "Thanks. Is this really where you live? It's so big." Olivia said. "Thank you. Yeah, my dad has gotten a lot of money recently, so we can afford this house." Liz said with a warm smile. While several of her friends thought the other girl was an absolute weirdo, she didn't really have anything against her. 

Olivia gave her an impressed nod and Liz walked away. "You talk about her having a big house? You live in a mansion." Ned commented quietly. "With at least two dozen other people and that's also a school." Olivia replied back and he had to concede at that. "Any difference between parties there and here?" Ned asked. "Well there's about 60% less chance of someone exploding." The girl said

Peter suddenly didn't want to become Spider-man anymore as "Spider-man wasn't a party trick," which made Olivia raise an eyebrow at him. Unfortunately, that was when Flash noticed them at the DJ table and loudly called him out about where Spider-man was, immediately making jokes about him, Ned and Olivia. Peter bit his lip at hearing him making fun of the girl he liked, before deciding to do it anyway and walking outside.

Olivia was standing at the backdoor, watching Peter get ready and getting ready to open the door. Just as he stood up, she saw that he had noticed something and ran off. "No, no, no, Peter! Where are you going?" She whispered, quickly opening the door and watching him go. She looked back at the partying students inside and knew that if something didn't happen now, Peter would never live it down. She sighed as an idea formed and she hoped that it would work. "You so owe me for this." She muttered to herself as she got ready.

The students were still partying when a girl suddenly shouted "Spider-man!" Everyone looked and sure enough, Spider-man was standing in the backyard waving at them all. All the students flooded outside, several of them wanting to make pictures, but Spider-man silently told them not to, making clear with gestures that he wanted to keep his identity a secret. "Are you actually friends with Peter parker?" Flash asked

Spider-man nodded, before looking around. "Parker, where are you?" A student asked. Of course, he didn't show up, so the students focused back on Spider-man Why aren't you talking?" Liz asked excitedly and that's when Ned realised that this wasn't Peter at all, but Olivia using her powers. "Spider-man" mimed getting punched in the throat and several students winced in sympathy, completely believing it.

They asked several more questions, but the disguised Olivia held up her hand. Using her powers always tired her out and she couldn't keep up an illusion for long with so many people. "Do you hear something?" Liz asked quietly, no one seemingly daring to breathe. "Spider-man" nodded, before waving at them and jumping over the fence, running away and disappearing around the corner. Many students were still whispering about this, but Ned looked in the direction "Spider-man" had disappeared in with a worried look

Just a block ahead, an exhausted Olivia called Jean to pick her up, giving her the current address. Instead, Kurt showed up and brought her back to her apartment. "What happened?" Jean immediately asked as she checked Olivia over. "Peter promised to "invite" Spider-man to Liz's party, but he suddenly ran off and I knew that if I didn't do anything, Peter would be bullied forever." The girl said. "So, you disguised yourself as Spider-man." Jean guessed 

Olivia nodded as her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. _"Liv, are you alright?"_ Ned's worried voice sounded at the other side of the line, the sounds of the party still going on in the background. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm back home. Having to put an Illusion for so many people always makes me very tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Ned agreed, before she hung up and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

In the meantime, Peter had gone on a wild goose chase through the suburbs after thugs who had futuristic weapons. He had almost caught up to them, only to be grabbed by a man with electronic wings and getting dropped into a lake. He was only saved by one of Tony's Iron man suit as Peter's own suit had a tracker. The man wasn't even there in person, controlling the suit remotely from a different country. "Why don't you think I can do it. My friend Olivia believes in me. Why can't you?" Peter asked angrily.

"Does this Olivia have any fighting experience?" Tony asked and Peter didn't say anything, remembering his promise. "That's what I thought. Look, kid. Just stay out of trouble, alright?" Tony asked, before the connection was disconnected and the suit flew off. Peter sighed and called Ned, promising to be there really soon. " _Don't bother, Peter. Olivia already took care of that."_ Ned sighed and Peter looked down, knowing that she wouldn't let this down easily. 

A few days later, Tony was in his lab at Avengers tower for the very last time as they were preparing to move to the base in upstate New York. He didn't really have any use for it anymore, so he had sold it to someone, who had promised to use it wisely. As he was getting FRIDAY out of the system, he couldn't help but think of what Peter had said about this Olivia. He hadn't ever heard of this girl. Who was she?

"You okay Tony?" Happy finally asked after seeing him lost in thought for the umpteenth time. He was about to say that he was fine, but Happy's expression told him that he wouldn't believe it. Tony sighed. "Peter talked about a friend of his: Olivia. Have you heard him talk about her before?" He asked and Happy shrugged. "Maybe she's a new student. Exchange programs and things like that happen all the time." He replied. "And yet Peter trusts her with his secret. I don't know, but there's something that troubling me about this." Tony said

He suddenly got an idea. "FRIDAY, please pull up class files for this "Olivia."" He ordered out loud. _"Right away, boss. Results coming up with only one match"_ FRIDAY said, an hologram immediately appearing right in the middle of the room with nothing more than Olivia's picture, a bit of generic info and her name. "See? Nothing to worry about." Happy said after reading the small bit of info, but Tony didn't listen as he stared at a certain part of the hologram. _It couldn't be..._

He immediately ordered FRIDAY to pull up another set of files and picked out one of them, displaying the info inside. Happy stared in shock as did Tony. "Holy shit." Happy cursed. "I'm visiting this Olivia as soon as possible. FRIDAY, find out where she lives and any other information you can get. We can't have her as a threat to Peter." Tony ordered as he stormed out of the room with Happy following 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	6. Meeting a billionaire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Peter was right as a lot of people sucked up to him as they now thought he and Spider-man were friends, Olivia just fully ignored him and his attempts to talk to her. "Olivia, come on. I'll let you in on what happened and what I found last night." He said softly as they walked through the hallways, before wincing at realising that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, you mean when you forced me to fall in for you because you suddenly left out of nowhere. My powers don't work on either film or photo. Let's hope that no one took a picture and realises both our secrets." She hissed. "You didn't have to fall in for me." Peter protested softly. "They would've made fun of you. You're my friend, Peter. I wanted to help you. I just wish you would do the same for me." She said, before walking off and leaving him in the hallway. He watched her go, feeling more like a loser than Flash ever made him feel.

During class, he worked the strange weapon he had found and pulled out a glowing orb that seemed to work as some kind of power source. Peter wished Olivia was there to help, but she was clearly pissed at him. Walking through the hallways, they quickly had to hide from the guy Peter had seen the night before during the car chase. He followed him down to the cellar and shot a tracking bug on his pant leg.

He and Ned kept track of them as the bad guy traveled through the country, until they finally stopped in Maryland. Getting an idea to follow them. Peter rejoined the academic team that he had left to focus on Spider-man duties. As he quickly ran to join the team at the end of the day, Olivia was there to wave them out. Flash was sceptical, but mr. Harrington welcomed him back. 

"Mr. Harrington. Could I speak with Peter for a minute?" Olivia asked. "Very quickly, Olivia. We're about to leave." Their teacher said and Olivia quickly pulled Peter away from the group. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed. "The bad guys from Liz's party are in Maryland. Washington is close to that." He explained and she looked very unamused. "So, even now you're using your classmates for Spider-man duties? You're unbelievable." She muttered, walking away despite his attempts to protest. 

Watching the bus disappear, Olivia went to her classes. It was different without Peter, Ned and MJ being there. She had to sit alone during every class and lunch as she usually partnered with the other girl. Scratching the line on her arm, she realised that Peter, MJ and Ned were her only friends and if she pushed Peter away, she'd inevitably push Ned away too. She sighted deeply. "Damn it all." She cursed. 

Walking into her apartment building at the end of the day, she stiffened at hearing Jean in her head _. "Olivia, Tony Stark is here and he wants to talk to you."_ The woman warned her. _"What does Tony Stark want with me?"_ She asked. _"He wants to talk about Him. He's found out who you are."_ Jean told her and Olivia flinched. _Should I run?"_ She asked. 

_"No, he's already seen you walk in. Just refuse to talk to him alone and I'll be there to help you."_ Jean answered and Olivia took a deep breath at that, fear filling her as she walked to the front door. Walking in, she flinched slightly at seeing Tony Stark waiting for her, despite obviously expecting it. "Ah, Olivia right?" Mr. Stark asked with a smile, despite also knowing the answer. Olivia nodded anyway. "How can we help you, Mr. Stark." She asked. "Could we speak in private?" He asked in return and she shook her head. 

"Sorry, but I want aunt Jean to be here." She said, gesturing to where the woman was sitting on the couch. "Yeah, that's actually one thing I wanted to talk about. Imagine the amount of surprise going through me when I saw that one of the X-men lived with you. I thought mutants stayed at Xavier's school." He replied and she just shrugged.

"I wanted a change in scenery and my powers are just illusions and healing. Nothing destructive." She said seemingly calm. He nodded at that. "Does anyone else know?" He asked. "Peter Parker after Ned and I found out he's Spider-man after he crawled into the room via window and the ceiling." She answered. "Ah, yes. Peter already told me you knew." Tony said. 

"What do you really want?" Olivia asked impatiently and the man immediately straightened up in answer. Jean and Olivia could visibly see him go from Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist to Tony Stark, Iron Man. He pulled out his phone and tapped on it for a few seconds and held it up, the hologram picture of a man showed up in the air. Olivia immediately tensed up at seeing it and Jean quickly stood up to support her if needed. "Do you know this man?" Tony asked, carefully watching her reaction.

"I knew him. I haven't seen him since I was six." Olivia answered tensely. "Oh, what happened?" Tony asked casually, ignoring her tense stance. "Mr. Stark..." Jean started, before Olivia stopped her. "It's alright, aunt Jean. I can handle it." She said, before turning to the billionaire. "You really want to know what happened?" She asked and Tony nodded. 

"When I was four, my mother died. My grief caused my powers to emerge. Seeing what I could do, my father decided to use them for his work. At first, he was really patient with me as I tried to do what he wanted, but as my untrained powers failed more and more to deliver the right results, he got more and more impatient and mean." She started, her hand curled into a fist. Jean rubbed her back.

"When I was six, things went bad when I failed again to do what he wanted and he decided as I didn't want to listen, I had to feel, so he grabbed a knife." Olivia continued, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the white scar. She could see Tony's eyes widen, but it was too late now. "I was lucky that uncle Logan was walking down the street, smelled the blood, broke in and took me to the institute after knocking my dad out. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here" She finished. "I'm sorry." Tony said after a while, looking genuinely regretful and horrified.

Olivia simply hummed in answer. "You didn't know, but why the sudden interest? Let me guess: you found out I was Peter's friend and you were scared that I was anything like Him." She guessed and his face told her that that was exactly what he had thought. "I'm not like Him, Mr. Stark. I will never be like Him." She stated and he nodded, before saying that he would stay in contact and leaving. "Are you alright?" Jean asked after several seconds.

"I think I'm gonna lie on the couch for a while." Olivia muttered, not really answering the question and lying down on the couch, falling asleep with a little help from Jean. The next day, Olivia was woken up by Jean, who told her to come watch the news. Walking into the living room Olivia's eyes widened at seeing Peter climb the Washington monument. "He's in so much trouble." She muttered.


	7. A fateful ferry ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Are you okay?!"

A frantic Olivia tightly hugged all three of her friends with May as they got off the bus after the incident in Washington, completely forgetting that she had been incredibly angry at one of them. Peter, Ned and even MJ hugged her back as they knew it had really scared her. "We're fine, loser." MJ said, trying to cheer the distraught girl up and Olivia gave her a very small smile.

"It's because of Spiderman that we're alive." Ned said, knowing that Peter and Olivia had a fight and trying to have them be friends again. "I bet it's also because of Spiderman that you got into trouble in the first place." The girl muttered to make sure only her male friends heard her and seeing them immediately wince in answer told her enough. She simply rolled her eyes in return, not wanting to stay angry anymore. "I got a visitor while you were gone. I'll tell you more tomorrow" She said quietly and they nodded as May took her and Peter home 

"A bit weird that your aunt couldn't be here." May commented as she drove Olivia home. "Her work sometimes asks her to work overnight and today was such a night." She lied, not wanting to tell the woman that her aunt was on a X-men mission and even if she wasn't, people would immediately recognise her as one of the X-men and her whole entire cover would be blown

"Fair enough." May conceded as they arrived home and Olivia left after giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving them." She whispered and he blushed in answer, before she left. Arriving in the completely empty apartment, she sighed deeply. "Now, this looks more like I'm used to." She muttered to no one in particular, before her phone rang

"Hey, aunt Missy." She greeted at seeing the caller ID _"Hey, kiddo. How are you? I saw Washington on the news and heard it was your school."_ Her aunt's voice said in concern. "I'm fine. I'm not on the team, but some friends of mine are. Luckily Peter "Spiderman" Parker was there to save the day." She said and the woman at the other side of the line sighed in relief. _"Good. That's good."_ She said and Olivia giggled. "What have you been up to?" She asked in curiosity. It had been ages since she had seen the transforming mutant

" _Nothing much. I've been infiltrating the group of someone who doesn't have the best intentions in mind."_ Mystique answered and Olivia practically heard the very smug smirk in her voice. Ever since reconciling with Charles, she had been using her powers to take down those who could mean harm to mutants. "Has he hurt one of us?" She asked carefully

 _"Once a few years ago, but Charles asked me to keep an eye on him and a good thing too."_ Mystique answered. Olivia could hear the scorn and hate that her honorary aunt had for this guy and genuinely wondered what he had done, but decided it was better not to ask. Her aunt could take care of herself and she didn't need her worrying about her. Eventually hanging up, she went to bed

During school, Spiderman was an absolute celebrity, but Olivia had other worries on her mind. "Peter, did you tell Tony Stark about me?" She asked quietly as they walked through the halls "Maybe. Why?" Peter asked and she gave him a look. "He visited you!? Why?" He asked. "He somehow found out that I'm a mutant and wanted to see if I was a threat." She answered and he immediately winced. "But you're not! You're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever met!" He said, before quickly turning red at realising what he had said

"Well, thank you." Olivia muttered as she blushed too, before Ned joined them. "How can you be a celebrity if no one knows who you are?" He asked, before asking if they should just tell everyone. "No!" Peter hissed. "Can I tell everyone?" Ned then asked and Olivia cuffed him on the back of his head. "No telling anyone." She insisted with a glare and he conceded. "Well, we've got class anyway, so let's go." He said as he started to walk towards class 

Olivia followed him, but Peter refused to go. "Peter, you're in trouble already for missing the contest." Olivia hissed, but he insisted, telling them he was above high school now mmand left to try and find the criminals he'd been tracking, only to get detention. At the end of the day, Ned and Olivia saw him leaving detention anyway "What do we do? He might get himself killed." Ned hissed.

Olivia thought deeply for a minute, before getting an idea. "I've got an idea. I'll be right back." She said, walking to the bathroom and walking back out a few minutes later. Ned gave her a look and she made a face, hoping that her idea would work. Going home, she walked into an empty apartment again, despite the mission having finished. "Sorry Peter, but I'm not going to let innocent people suffer just because you think you can handle things that are way above your head." She muttered to herself as she hacked things with her computer 

On a ferry in the river, Peter was trying to find the criminals on his own after talking to a criminal and learning about a weapons deal. He didn't notice that he was being watched as well. A couple sitting in the ferry saw him hanging outside the window of the communal and got ready. "He's here." The man muttered to no one in particular. "It's starting." The woman said as one of the bad guys stood up and left. 

Peter saw the guy meet with several other criminals and even interrupted a call with Tony to stop it. "Hey guys! The illegal weapons deal ferry was at 10:30. You missed it." He said, before easily defeating the guys. "Spider guy is here." One of the men said to his leader, Adrian Toomes and he growled in frustration as he got up as well, walking right past the couple. "Duty calls." The man said as they got up as well. 

Outside on the lower deck, Peter was very surprised to be suddenly surrounded by many agents from the FBI, who all pointed their guns at him. He raised his hands in surrender, only to try and protect them when Adrian put on his mechanic suit and attacked them, shooting at them and throwing cars. Managing to stick him at the leg with his web, Peter let him be shot at by the agents, but Adrian used his metal wings to deflect the bullets and shot through the ferry in his attempts to shoot at Peter, making many people duck for cover.

However, he couldn't completely deflect the large laser blast that suddenly came his way from the upper deck and destroyed part of his wing, making it go out of control. "You think to go out for your anniversary and then this happens." Scott Summers muttered sarcastically as he and Jean stood on the upper deck, making sure that the surrounding agents heard him. 

Jean shared a stern look with Peter and the boy immediately knew that this wasn't a coincidence. Olivia had called them here. Managing to repair his wings by replacing the metal part with a spare one, Adrian attacked again. He dodged Scott's repeated blasts this time and hid on the different levels of the ferry, knowing that the mutant wouldn't shoot at him if he risked harming innocent people 

Adrian shot at Peter with his alien weapon, forcing Peter to steal it from him and cover it in webs. It eventually overheated and sent out a huge blast that tore the entire boat in half and Adrian flew away with his henchman. This is where Jean came in and quickly used her telekinesis to try and keep the halves together as much as possible. "Wait, I got it! I got it!" Peter shouted at seeing what she was doing and he quickly used his webs to try and help. Things suddenly got a lot easier and Peter sank back on the deck.

"What the hell?" He breathed, before seeing the reason it suddenly was so very easy. "Hi, Spiderman. Band practice, was it?" A rather pissed off Tony Stark asked sarcastically, repeating the excuse Peter had given him just before the fight as machines helped getting the boat back together and used his laser to melt the halves back together, until Jean could relax again. Peter asked if he could help.

"You've done enough." Tony said coldly as he flew away from the site. Peter sighed deeply and turned to see both Jean and Scott looking at him, before climbing up to meet them. "She'll be pissed at me for this, won't she?" He asked. "I think she already is." Jean replied rather coldly, before she and Scott turned and walked away. Peter swung away, feeling absolutely miserable 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very long wait. Hit writer's block
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. Invitation to homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Tony found Peter overlooking the saved ferry

"Previously on Peter screws the pooch. I told you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion dollar suit so you can sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do." He said, very angry at Peter's lies. "Is everyone okay?" Peter asked with a tired sigh. "No thanks to you." Tony replied coldly as the suit lowered itself to the ground 

Peter immediately looked up at this and got off the wall as he walked closer to the descending Iron Man suit. "No thanks to me? Those weapon goons were out there and I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen! None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" He shouted at him, being completely fed up with being treated like a child. Walking even closer, he let out a derisive scoff. "If you even cared, you'd actually be here." He continued, thinking this was an empty suit once again like the evening of Liz's party. 

The suit quickly opened up and Tony walked out of it, revealing he really was there and Peter immediately backed up. "I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? You know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year old kid." Tony said quietly, not needing to raise his voice to be intimidating. "I'm 15." Peter protested weakly, but Tony interrupted him as he had enough

"No, this is where you zip it, alright? The adult is talking!" He snapped and Peter shut up. "What if somebody had died today? Different story right, because that's on you. You're lucky that two of the X-men were here. At least your friend Olivia has some sense of responsibility, because I'm pretty sure this was no coincidence, no matter what they told the agents." Tony continued 

"Yeah, what do you have against Olivia? Why on earth did you visit her at home? Was it because she is actually a mutant? She honestly wouldn't harm a fly even if it bugged her all day, so I really don't get why she needed a visit from you." Peter defended his friend. "That's really not the point right now, Peter! If you had died here I'd feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience." Tony replied, keeping the conversation on track. Peter f tried to apologise for his actions, but he didn't want to hear it. "I just wanted to be like you." The boy said.

"And I wanted you to be better." Tony replied coldly, showing how disappointed he was in the teenager. The billionaire then looked down for a few seconds, knowing that this was going to be painful, but also knowing he needed to do this. "Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back." He said. "For how long?" Peter asked, Tony replying that it was forever.

Peter immediately tried to protest, but he didn't listen. "It's all I have. I'm nothing without the suit." Peter protested desperately, not wanting to lose the suit. "If you're nothing without the suit, then you shouldn't have it." Tony quickly replied. "I don't have any other clothes." The teen then muttered in an embarrassed tone. "Okay, we'll solve that out." Tony said, willing to help him on that front 

Getting home in borrowed clothes, May was angry at him as well as she had been worried sick about him after he hadn't answered his phone. "I called five of your friend. I called Ned's mother. It's that Olivia's aunt told me you were alright, otherwise, I would've gone insane." She said. _'Of course her aunt would know I'm alright. She was there._ _'_ Peter thought as he reassured her he was completely fine. Once May had calmed down, he tried calling Olivia, but got her voicemail, the speed of him getting it telling him she deliberately hung up on him

The next day at school, Peter took a very reluctant Olivia aside for a minute to talk. "Olivia, I'm really, really sorry about how I acted in the past few days. All the superhero stuff completely got to my head and I treated you like dirt. I took you for granted because I thought being an Avenger was all I wanted, but I was wrong. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He said in his most sincere tone

Olivia sighed deeply for a few seconds, before giving him a tight hug. "That's what friends are for, Peter, but don't ever blow us off for superhero business again." She said and he immediately promised that. She pulled back from him and started to walk away. "Go to homecoming with me?" Peter asked before he could stop himself and she turned around again

"What?" She asked in complete surprise. "Will you go to homecoming with me? As friends if you really want to, but I'll understand if you have different plans that evening. I can't believe blame you." Peter nervously ranted as he looked down at his feet and therefore didn't notice the footsteps walking towards him, only to suddenly feel Olivia kiss his cheek. "I'd love to." She said as he stared at her for a minute. "Good." He breathed in relief as a huge smile grew on his face and she blushed in reply as they quickly went to class

Peter really focused on class after that. He got his marks back up and finally built that Lego deathstar with both Ned and Olivia during a free period. It wasn't until a day before prom that they came across a very small issue. The X-men were called on another mission and that included Jean and May couldn't bring them either as she had to work overtime.

She could pick them up, but she couldn't bring them. They were talking about this with Liz and she offered that her dad could bring them all. "That would be nice, thanks Liz." Olivia said with a thankful smile and she smiled back at them. With that issue solved, they got ready for prom. Jean couldn't be there, but she had helped her honorary niece get an dress for the evening 

On the evening of homecoming, Peter walked to her home as it was just a few blocks from his own apartment and immediately stuttered as she opened the door and he saw her dress. "You look really nice." He complimented her and she immediately blushed in answer as the buzzer went off again, indicating that Liz had arrived with her dad to bring them. They walked down and Peter stiffened up at seeing the guy from the ferry behind the wheel. "There you are. You look good, Olivia. This is my dad Adrian." Liz said enthusiastically 

"Nice to meet you, sir." Olivia said politely. "You as well, Olivia, Peter." He said as they got in and drove away. Olivia sat rather squished on the backseat between Liz and Peter and immediately sensed how incredibly tense the latter was as she got out her phone. _"What is it?"_ She typed, sending the text to her friend. _"Liz's dad is the vulture guy from the ferry and the feast."_ He texted back.

She barely bit back a curse at that as Liz asked who she was texting. "My aunt to say I'm on my way to the feast." She quickly lied. "It's a bit weird that your aunt couldn't bring you herself." Adrian commented. "My grandpa needed her help upstate." She replied, sending a quick, mental apology to Charles. That's when Adrian started to ask questions. "When you graduate, what are you planning to do?" He asked.

"Well, my adoptive family started and work at a small boarding school for children with special needs upstate and in the weekends, I go and visit them to help prepare. I think I'd like to teach there myself one day." Olivia answered to give Peter more time to think of something "Huh, that's very good of you." Adrian commented. "Is that why you're never in the school bus on Fridays and Mondays?" Liz asked curiously. "Yeah. My aunt picks me up and brings me back." Olivia answered and Liz nodded in understanding.

"You're new, aren't you, Olivia? I've never seen you before this year." The older man said thoughtfully. ' _Jesus. Will this guy ever stop asking questions?'_ Olivia thought, before answering. "I used to go to the same school as I have light autism, but I really wanted to try a normal school." She said "Fair enough. What about you, Peter?" Adrian commented, before asking about Peter.

"Peter has an internship with Tony Stark, so he doesn't have anything to worry about." Liz said in Peter's defence. Peter then said he didn't have it anymore. "Why not?" Liz asked in confusion. "He got fired, because the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist thought he was too young and immature." Olivia answered before her friend could screw up in his nervousness.

"That's not fair. You deserve to have that internship." Liz protested and Peter smiled. "Thanks Liz." He said. "I think he should just continue to do his best, even if Mr. Stark doesn't think him worthy." Olivia commented coolly as she looked at her nails and Liz immediately agreed with her. "Thank you, Olivia." Peter replied with a warm smile. "No problem." She said. "I've seen you around, right Peter? Because your voice sounds familiar." Adrian said. Both teenagers panicked. "He was at my party." Liz said and he made a sound in understanding.

"Yeah, it was a great party. Really cool." The boy immediately said. "How would you know? You and Olivia were barely there for a minute." Liz commented and Olivia quickly piped up at this. "I'm afraid that's honestly my fault, Liz. I had a little.... uhm..... "ladies accident" when we arrived and I didn't have anything with me. Peter immediately brought me home. Sorry that we missed it." She said 

"Oh, that's alright." Liz said with a smile. "That was very good of you, Peter." Adrian commented. "Thank you, sir." Peter replied. Unfortunately for the both of them, Liz then started to talk about how they had missed Spiderman as well as in DC and Olivia never wanted anyone to shut up so badly. "I bet you were glad your old pal Spiderman saved the elevator." The older man said and Olivia barely bit back a wince

"I wasn't in the elevator then. I watched it from the ground. But we were lucky he was there that day." Peter said nervously. "Good old Spiderman." Adrian said with a grin on his face and Olivia somehow knew. He had figured it out. They drove on to the school and Adrian told the girls to go ahead. "I need to make sure Peter treats both you girls right." He continued with a fake smile. Peter and Olivia shared a look, before the latter kissed his cheek. "Don't kill him." She told Adrian as she got out, sharing another look with a nervous Peter.

Getting inside, Olivia immediately went to find Ned. "There you are!" Ned said as he found her first. "Ned, the Vulture is Liz's dad and he knows who Peter is." She hissed. "What?! And you just left him there?!" The boy whispered. "Well, I can't do much with my illusion powers and my aunts and uncles are on a mission." She replied as Peter joined them, scared but very much alive after getting a warning from the guy.

"Liz said he's got a work appointment tonight, which means he's going to steal or do something evil again." He said. "I'm really sorry, Olivia, but I gotta stop him." He apologised. "No problem. Go get him, tiger." She said, hugging him tightly. He ran off and she turned to Ned. "Come on. We need to help him in every way we can." She said as she ran out the room with Ned right on her heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one or two more chapters.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/308848486945607376/ (Olivia's dress)


	9. Final fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

Running outside, they saw Peter being attacked by Adrian's goon.

Seeing Peter's webshooters lying on the ground close to them, Olivia immediately pointed them out to Ned. "I'll distract him, you shoot." She whispered and he immediately nodded as they both ran off to do their respective jobs. The guy was about to attack the boy one final time when he suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Huh?" He muttered, before seeing something walk towards him.

A huge wolf with glowing red eyes was walking from behind a school bus, drool dripping from its mouth as it stalked closer. He repeatedly tried to attack it with the weapon he got from Adrian, but it never seemed to hit. Peter frowned in confusion at seeing this as according to him, the guy was shooting at nothing, until he saw Olivia kneeling behind a car as she used her illusion powers on the goon. A group was difficult, but she could do one guy on his own. Ned shot a Web and Peter beat him up, sticking him to the school bus.

"I gotta tell Mr.Stark that something's going on. Call Happy Hogan. He's Mr. Stark's head of security. And use the computer to track my phone." Peter said rapidly. "Are you going to be okay?" Olivia asked as he swung away. "Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town!" Peter replied instead ad he stole Flash's car. Olivia and Ned shared a look, before they ran back inside. "So glad I put on normal shoes for this." The girl muttered

Arriving at the computer classroom, Olivia quickly took charge. "You track his phone. I call Mr. Hogan." She ordered as they powered up two computers. "What if someone catches us before we can do anything?" Ned asked quietly and Olivia threw up her hand, creating an illusion. "As long as we're quiet, no one will notice us." She whispered as she got ready. "So cool. We're the guys in the chair" The boy gushed. 

Peter called them via Flash's phone and explained that he had left his own in the car. Ned gave him directions to where his phone was right now while Olivia got ready to call Happy and tell him what was going on by using a backdoor to his phone system on the computer. Peter Maximoff had taught her this trick "for emergencies" as he called it. "Who is this?" A very confused Happy asked as he picked up the phone. Having a feeling that he wouldn't listen if she said she was Peter's friend, Olivia decided to do something else

"This is Olivia from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Section A113, subsection Beta and I'm telling you to listen to me right now, sir." She said with so much authority in her voice that both Ned behind her and Peter on the phone briefly stopped talking for just a second in utter surprise at hearing her talk like that. "Aren't you a bit young to use that code?" Happy asked sceptically and she groaned at that

"It's an emergency Mr. Hogan. Someone's planning to steal weapons and it will threaten everyone if you don't stop it." She said. "Yeah, right. As if I should believe someone with a dad like yours." Happy scoffed, recognising her as Peter's friend anyway, before hanging up on her without listening "Are you kidding me?!"" She almost screeched in frustration. "What do we do now?" Ned asked as he still gave Peter directions to an abandoned warehouse.

Olivia thought for a minute, before concentrating. ' _Please hear me. This is an emergency.'_ She thought deeply as Peter finally arrived at the place after a rather dangerous drive, having gotten to the same conclusion as Olivia had not long before. The people at Stark Industries were moving things to the new location and Adrian was planning to steal from the plane. Hanging up after barely managing to arrive there, Ned and Olivia were almost caught by a teacher and Olivia thought quickly, before telling him to keep silent and standing up

"What are you doing here? There's a dance in the ballroom." The teacher said sternly with a raised eyebrow as Olivia slowly stepped out from behind the illusion by making it seem like she got out from underneath the computer table, the girl having created a new one to look like she had been crying severely for a while now. She silently thanked her aunt Missy for giving her some acting lessons before she left

"I'm sorry. I just needed a place to be alone." She whimpered in a miserable tone as she wiped her nose. The strict facade of the teacher melted away at seeing this. "Oh, what happened?" She asked as Olivia walked towards her to make sure she didn't walk past the illusion, Ned not daring to move or make a single sound in case he got spotted as well. "I got dumped and I wanted to be alone." Olivia replied, wiping her nose again.

"Oh, it will be alright. Do you need me to call anyone?" The teacher asked carefully and she immediately shook her head. "My family's out of town this evening. I just want to be alone for a while longer, ma'am." She muttered, looking down at the ground. "Of course. Come and find me if you need anything. I'll tell the other teachers to leave you alone." The teacher replied before leaving the room. Once she was gone, Olivia took a very deep breath of relief. "You are awesome, Olivia!" Ned quietly gushed and she grinned at him. 

In the meantime, Peter was in a lot of trouble as Adrian had made the building collapse on him after the boy had refused to leave him. The plane with weapons flew away from the former Avengers Tower and the evil man flew after it with his suit. Gathering all his strength at knowing he had to stop him and that he was alone, Peter managed to get out from underneath the rubble and go after him, hitching a ride on the guy without notice 

As Peter went after the Vulture, who had made Happy think nothing was wrong by launching a decoy drone, Happy himself got another phone call from someone else. "Hello? Professor Xavier! I'm a huge.... what? Wait, she was actually telling the truth? Oh, boy..." He whispered at realising how much he screwed up as he looked at the direction of the plane, just as an explosion was visible in the sky. 

Adrian had noticed Peter and had started to attack him with his suit. "Just your typical Homecoming, on the outside of an invisible jet, fighting my good friend's dad." He muttered sarcastically to himself, before having to duck Adrian's next attempt to kill him. They kept fighting, breaking more and more of the plane as Adrian refused to leave without anything with him. As the plane was losing altitude, Peter noticed with horror that it was heading straight for the city and used his webs to try and make it turn. 

Thanks to his actions, the plane crashed on an empty piece of beach without hurting anyone in the process. His troubles weren't over yet as a furious Adrian attacked him once again, now that his plan was ruined. Taken by surprise, Peter was knocked back. "Hey Pedro." Adrian greeted him sarcastically, before flying at him once again and forcing him to duck. Adrian was about to attack again when something hit his wings and he crashed on the ground.

"Attacking kids now, Mr. Toomes? Now that's a special kind of evil." Scott commented in a very cold tone as he turned off his glasses. He and several of the other X-men surrounded the defeated man and they all glared at him. "I thought you guys were on a mission." Peter said in confusion. "We just got back, kid." Logan explained as Jean took apart Adrian's malfunctioning wings with her telekinesis

"Bind him, Peter." She ordered once the wings weren't a danger to them anymore and he quickly listened as he webbed the guy up. "Police are coming." The red-haired woman then said. "Peter, come on. We'll get you out of here." Storm beckoned as Kurt got ready to teleport. "Wait, does everyone know who I am?" The boy asked after putting everything together, leaving a note for Happy and grabbing his mask. "Only the team. Don't worry. We won't tell." Jean said as everyone got ready to leave. "Thanks." Peter said as they disappeared.

Police came and immediately took Adrian into custody as Happy soon arrived at the scene as well and saw exactly how wrong he had been about Peter. Ned's mother brought Olivia home and she was incredibly relieved to see Jean and Peter there alive and well, the former already having called aunt May to tell her Peter was staying with them for a sleep-over and May had happily agreed with it

In her happiness, Olivia went to kiss Peter on the cheek, only for him to turn his head at the very last moment. The looks on their faces as they accidentally kissed for real were rather hilarious and they quickly pulled away. "Finally. I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a room with the way you two thought about each other." Jean commented with a knowing smirk and they both blushed even more.

"You... like me?" Olivia asked slowly as Jean quietly left the room to let them talk with each other. "Yeah, but I thought you didn't like me. I mean, you're smart and funny and beautiful and I'm just-" Peter started to rant once again like when he asked her for homecoming, only for her to cut him off once again as well by kissing him on the mouth again. "And you're all of those things too, if you replace "beautiful" with "handsome." She said with a grin as she pulled back. He grinned back, before they hugged each other tightly

A few days later, both Peter and Olivia were picked up by Happy, much to the latter's surprise. "Mr. Stark wants to talk to you again and this time, it's a good talk." Harpy promised and she slowly agreed to come with them. Sitting in the car, Olivia looked down at her hands. "I'm gonna miss Liz. She was really nice." She muttered quietly, the girl leaving the city with her mother because of her father's actions.

"Me too." Peter agreed, grabbing her hand to try and comfort her. She gave him a tiny smile in gratitude, before kissing him. "Wait, you two are together?! When did that happen?!" Happy asked in surprise, making them break apart to laugh. "The night you didn't listen to me." Olivia answered, Happy having continued to blow her off until she gave up. "I said i was sorry." Happy muttered and they chuckled.

Arriving at the base, they were greeted by Tony. The billionaire talked to Peter first and apologised for taking the suit. "Actually, it turned out to be the perfect tough-love moment you needed right?" He asked and Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "I was wrong about you. You and Olivia both did the right thing." Tony continued as they walked to where something was waiting for them. It turned out that Tony officially wanted to make Peter an Avenger and that in the next room over, there were many reporters waiting for Tony to make a special announcement.

A hole in the wall opened to reveal a brand new Spiderman suit. Olivia immediately beamed at Peter in pride at this, knowing that this was all that he wanted for so long. Peter was speechless for a few seconds as he stared at it in awe, before looking back at his new girlfriend. If he became an Avenger, he wouldn't be able to spend much time with her and he found that he didn't want that

He'd rather stay in school and be the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman for a while longer if it meant he could be with Olivia more often and he had learned that being an Avenger honestly wasn't the most important thing in the world after almost dying several times in just the past few days. After Tony and Happy both discussed where he'd stay in the compound, he carefully interrupted them

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I'm good." He said, grabbing Olivia's hand and squeezing it. "You're good? How are you good?" Tony asked in confusion. "Well, I mean I'd rather just stay on the ground for a while longer. Friendly Neighbourhood.Spiderman. Somebody's gotta look out for the little guy." Peter stammered. "Are you sure?" Olivia asked in concern. This was all he wanted for so long and now, he was turning it down. "You're turning me down? You better think about this. Look at that." Tony prompted, pointing at the suit. When asked again, Peter still said no. 

"Alright, Happy will drive you both home. Go ahead, while I talk to Olivia for just a few minutes. I honestly need to apologise to her as well" Tony said and Peter nodded in answer as he let go of Olivia and started to leave to go back to the car outside. "Hey, Mr. Stark. This was all a test right? There's nobody in there?" He asked before he left and Tony immediately said yes. Peter grinned, before leaving

"There are actual reporters waiting in that room, aren't there?" Olivia asked. "Yes." Tony confessed with a look of someone who was in big trouble as the door opened and Pepper Potts walked out. "Where's the kid? That's not her, right?" She asked, looking at Olivia. "Absolutely not." Olivia replied with a scoff as Tony threw Happy under the bus. "He told the kid to wait in the car." He said and Olivia barely suppressed a snort at Happy's face.

"Are you kidding me? I have a room full of people waiting for some big announcement. What am I going to tell them?" Pepper asked. "Hap, you still got that ring?" Tony asked. "The engagement ring. Are you kidding? I've been carrying this since 2008." Happy replied as he got out a ring and the snort that finally escaped Olivia at the awkward silence reminded Tony she was still there as he took the ring over."Right, yes. Kid, I want to apologise for my earlier misgivings. I'm not like my father and I should've realised you're not like yours." He said

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." She replied, knowing that he meant it. "You're very welcome, kid. Now get out of here before he comes looking for you." He said with a smile and Olivia walked away with Happy. "Oh and Olivia?" He asked and she turned back. "Look after him, alright." Tony asked as he pointed at her and she nodded in answer as she disappeared out of sight. "Who was that, Tony?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Oh, that was Olivia Beck. She's the daughter of a scientist who used to work for me with the B.A.R.F project, which honestly still needs a better name. Anyway, he was fired after holding one of his colleagues hostage. He was rather unstable. However, I think we can expect great things from her. Now, what was that about a proposal?" Tony asked as the couple walked back into the room with the reporters.

Arriving at Peter's apartment, they found a bag with Peter's normal suit inside, given back by Tony. After checking to see if May was home, he quickly put it on in the bathroom and then posed dramatically a few times in front of Olivia, who was sitting on the bed with a smile on her face. She was laughing at his poses, before seeing May standing in the doorway and immediately paling. "Oh, boy." She breathed as May exploded.

"What the fu-?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of "the spider and the mutant." It took a while, but we're here. Not sure when the next part will be, but I'll post a small chapter with the author's note once I do, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	10. New story

Hey everyone

You're in luck as the first chapter of the next story "trips and illusions" is up now. Go ahead and read it if you want to


End file.
